knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla
Godzilla is a character from the long-running Godzilla franchise and is a reoccurring character in The Knights of the Multiverse. He is one of dozens of Kaiju that reside on Monster Island on Earth Prime after being mutated by hydrogen bombs dropped around the time of the Second World War. Personality Godzilla is neither a hero fighting for humanity's sake or a rampaging beast trying to destroy it. No, he just does whatever he feels like. Sometimes he'll decide he wants to take a casual stroll through Tokyo, other times he'll fight to the death to protect something, or he'll just want to just sit back and take a nap.. If there's one thing he cares about though, its the Earth itself. He has sort of a sixth sense towards any major threats to Earth's natural balance and will deal with the problem swiftly and mercilessly. Unlike most of the other Kaiju, Godzilla doesn't show any true malicious intent towards humanity and will often avoid direct contact with them unless provoked. Simply put, he only hates humans because they hate him, and only reacts to them when they attack him. He's also shown to be quite intelligent, adapting his attack patterns to match with his opponent's and seemingly forming strategies with his Kaiju allies when they team up on their opponents. History Pre-Series Season 1 Season 3 Abilities Super Strength Teeth and Claws Godzilla's teeth and claws are extremely sharp, with his claws being able to cut into any known metal, even the Super Alloy Z possessed by the Mazinger robots, and its teeth are sharp enough to rip right into another Kaiju's skin and crush anything inside it instantly. Tail Atomic Breath His last resort and easily most powerful attack, Godzilla is able to fire a large, blue flame from his mouth, indicated by his dorsal fins glowing blue. It's able to penetrate nearly any metallic surface or, at the very least, push them back a great distance. Relationships Godzilla Jr. As his name implies, G Jr. is Godzilla's "adopted" son, and as such, he cares for him greatly. He's willing to not attack Usagi and Star when G Jr. speaks up for them and, in a rare display from the Big G, is actually willing to jump in front of him and take numerous blows from opponents for him. Anguirus Anguirus is Godzilla's closest ally. Though originally the two were rivals when they first met, as they spent time on Monster Island, and saved each other's tails numerous times from other Kaiju, the two became very close allies. Mothra Rodan Monster Island Residents Outside of his small circle of friends, Godzilla acts as sort of the "sheriff" on Monster Island. Sure, he'll brawl with any of them that feel like challenging him, but most of them have the hindsight to avoid him at all costs due to his well-recorded power. There are of course those certain few that try to take their chances, but the Big G puts them down right quick. He'll spare any of them that show their allegiance to him, but Koji Kabuto Godzilla and Koji share a constant rivalry, always at each other's throats and ready to trade blows (both with words and laser blasts). Of course, the two are known to set their differences aside to defeat their common foe, especially when its on the world-destroying side. Of course, both are certain to make sure they finish their fight next time they meet. Category:Kaiju Category:Crystal Knight Allies Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Major Supporting Characters